Las estacas se parecen a las varitas, ¿cierto?
by live.at.reading
Summary: HPTwilight-¿Vampiros?-el trío dorado se preguntó sobre la locura de su profesor.-¿Magos?-la familia Cullen pensó que la avanzada edad de Carlisle empezaba a hacer mella en su ordenada mente. La lucha contra el mal de un héroe y de un antihéroe.
1. Prefacio

**Las estacas se parecen a las varitas**

_Crossover Harry Potter/Crepúsculo. -¿Vampiros?- el trío dorado miró a su profesor pensando que había terminado de enloquecer. -¿Magos?- la familia Cullen pensó que quizás la edad de Carlisle estaba empezando a hacer mella en su ordenada mente. La lucha contra el mal de un héroe y un antihéroe._

**Prefacio**

Las luces de colores cruzaban el campo de un lado a otro, directas a los corazones de aquellas personas que luchaban por su causa. Los encapuchados aparecían y desaparecían ante los ojos incrédulos de mis compañeros, jóvenes sin experiencia, atemorizados, pero que se habían lanzado a la batalla como los mayores héroes.

Y yo avanzaba con aquel palo de madera entre mis manos, tan inútil para mí como un trozo de pizza en el plato de un Cullen. ¿Se suponía que alguien debía temerme por empuñar aquella ramita? Decidí que era mejor concentrarse en no tropezar. Primero un pie, luego otro…

Aspiré profundamente y un fuerte olor a muerte me golpeó. Sin embargo había algo más, un aroma reconfortante, conocido…

-¡Bella!- mi mejor amiga gritó tras de mí, horrorizada. Una luz verde se acercaba a mi cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa. La maldición imperdonable.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino qe son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Stephanie Meyer, respectivamente.

**Las estacas se parecen a las varitas**

**Capítulo 1**

Un fuerte ruido se oyó en la sala común de Griffindor cuando Harry Potter se cayó de la confortable butaca cercana a la chimenea aquella primera noche de curso escolar. El pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo su redacción sobre "Pociones misteriosas y secretas, tan secretas que casi no hay información sobre ellas" de diez mil palabras que Snape le había puesto a la casa del león de un día para otro como condición irrevocable para aprobar la asignatura -tarea que contrastaba notoriamente con la valoración de la materia de unas cinco líneas que los Slythern debían realizar- se deslizó silenciosamente bajo uno de los muebles cercanos.

A pesar del ajetreo el joven pelinegro continuó su desapacible sueño en el suelo enmoquetado. No había nadie en la estancia que pudiera alertarlo de su curiosa situación, pues la mayoría de alumnos habían decidido desde un principio que terminar el escrito a tiempo era un objetivo imposible de alcanzar, entre ellos se encontraba el propio Ron, y ahora dormían plácidamente en sus mullidas camas. Sólo Hermione y él se habían tomado la molestia de intentarlo, la primera con más éxito pues antes de la cena ya se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro sobre runas antiguas. La castaña había decidido que las dos de la madrugada era la hora máxima de desvelo que iba a soportar por ayudarlo, así que cuando el reloj marcaba treinta minutos más de lo pensado, se había ido a dormir dejándolo solo y con un cuarto de la redacción por realizar.

Pero si Harry se removía intranquilo entre sueños no era por la condenada tarea. Oh, no. La causa por la que Harry gruñía y daba manotazos al aire intentando alcanzar algo eran sus propios sueños. Su mente le mostraba imágenes de lo que parecían humanos saltando a alturas insospechadas, superando en velocidad al más rápido de los animales, arrancando con sus esbeltos brazos árboles del tamaño de Grawp sin realizar el menor esfuerzo… El viento chocaba contra sus cuerpos de mármol sin producirles ningún mal, haciéndoles ver salvajes… y libres. De repente, los individuos cesaron su carrera a contrarreloj. Se encontraban en un frondoso bosque, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para iluminarlos. Todos ellos eran bellos, con formas perfectas y proporcionadas. Observaban un punto indeterminado en el horizonte con una mirada que nuestro protagonista descubrió orbe y parecían ocultar una infinita sabiduría bajo sus preciosas facciones. A Harry le llamó especialmente la atención el aspecto de uno de ellos: parecía tener la misma edad que él –como la mayoría de sus acompañantes, cabe añadir-. Su pelo, tan oscuro como la más negra de las noches, estaba completamente desordenado y, a pesar del fuerte viento que soplaba, Harry habría jurado que éste era su estado natural. Vestía unos desgastados tejanos y una camisa de cuadros un par de tallas mayor de lo que pertocaría abierta, dejando a la vista una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Había en él algo extrañamente familiar… Nuestro protagonista se fijó en la recta nariz del misterioso individuo y se sorprendió cuando vio que algo faltaba en ella. Debería estar sosteniendo unas gafas redondas que a su vez ocultarían unos ojos tan verdes como los de su madre… o los suyos propios. La realidad lo azotó como la cola de un colacuerno. ¡El muchacho era él mismo, Harry Potter!

El punto de vista desde el cual observaba la acción cambió tras tan repentina revelación. Ahora podía ver lo mismo que su réplica del sueño, moverse, ser dueño de sus acciones… Giró su rostro y posó su mirada ya no miope en uno de sus compañeros. _De mis hermanos_. Lo corrigió su propia mente. Un muchacho de pelo oscuro pero con destellos dorados le sonreía seguro. El desconocido movió ligeramente los labios, casi sin separarlos, y se lo quedó mirando esperando, al parecer, una respuesta. Harry estaba a punto de pedirle que repitiera el mensaje en voz más alta cuando se dio cuenta que había oído a la perfección las palabras de su interlocutor.

-¿Puedes seguirnos?

Como única respuesta, el niño-que-sobrevivió se encogió de hombros.

-Es normal.- respondió otro de los misteriosos jóvenes, esta vez rubio y unos pocos años mayor, con el mismo mínimo movimiento.- A todos los neófitos les cuesta dominar su cuerpo. Pronto te acostumbrarás.

¿Era un neófito? ¿Un principiante? ¿En qué era un novato? En realidad no sabría el significado de tal palabra si no hubiera sido por el gusto que sentía la profesora McGonagall cuando usaba términos complejos para decir cosas simples y el inconmensurable placer que le producía a Hermione explicarles el significado de los mismos.

Harry se puso la mano en el pecho intentado serenarse. Probablemente su corazón latiría desmesuradamente rápido, cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en un bosque, de noche y rodeado de unos desconocidos capaces de matarlo sólo con tocarlo. Aunque parecían amigables… Un momento. ¿Había dicho que su corazón latía rápido? Si hubiera podido, Harry se habría puesto pálido. Su corazón no latía. Estaba muerto.

Fue entonces cuando la luna se puso a gritar su nombre.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- lo llamaba. Tenía una voz sorprendentemente parecida a la de Hermione.- ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

El joven cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió de nuevo tras unos segundos, la cara preocupada de Hermione se presentó ante él. Se incorporó súbitamente, buscando a los misteriosos seres que lo habían acompañado. No obstante, ya no se encontraba entre la frondosa vegetación del que, sospechaba, era el bosque prohibido, sino que estaba en la sala común. La cálida pero también aburrida sala común.

-¿Dónde?...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione resopló.- Cuando he bajado y te he visto tumbado en el suelo he pensado que el cansancio me estaba haciendo alucinar. Luego me he dado cuenta de que cuando se trata de ti cualquier cosa es posible.

-No sé como tomarme eso.- La sonrisa pícara de la muchacha no mejoró la situación.- ¡Ei!- suspiró.- En todo caso, lo siento. Supongo que me quedé dormido mientras trabajaba en…

¡La redacción! El pelinegro abandonó la conversación y empezó una búsqueda frenética por toda la estancia. Miró entre los cojines de la mullida butaca en la que había estado sentado en un primer momento, levantó la alfombra roja –y de paso descubrió que la edad del polvo que se ocultaba bajo ésta era similar a la del castillo- e incluso inspeccionó los restos de ceniza de la chimenea, indicios de una ya apagada hoguera. Sabía que sólo se trataba de un folio, de un maldito folio, pero aquel documento podría arruinar cualquier proyecto de hacerse auror en el futuro si no lo encontraba.

-Supongo que buscas esto.- la castaña estaba ante él con el dichoso pergamino en la mano y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornándole el rostro. Ante la desconcertada expresión del ojiverde, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.- Pillé a Crooshkans cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo añicos. Al parecer lo encontró bajo la mesa.

-Ups.

-Mejor ve a arreglarte, anda. Yo guardaré tus cosas.

-Eres la mejor.- Harry acercó sus labios a la mejilla derecha de la chica, en un gesto decidido nada propio de él. Precisamente, la acción resultó tan extraña para Hermione que se giró a mirarlo, logrando un inesperado resultado: sus bocas estuvieron tan cerca de tocarse que ambos pudieron sentir su aliento. Por suerte –o por desgracia- reaccionaron a tiempo. Permanecieron unos instantes nerviosos, mirándose desconcertados, sin saber qué decir o pensar. Aquello era…

-¡Chicos!- la nunca más indeseada presencia de Ronald Weasley apareció por las escaleras. El pelirrojo detuvo su avance para observar la curiosa situación de sus dos mejores amigos.- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- la más mínima reacción.- Bueno, Herms. Sé que el aspecto de Harry nada más levantarse no es la imagen más bella que existe, pero…- el cojín que dio de pleno en su pecosa cara terminó con lo que iba a ser una pesada broma.- Imbécil.- murmuró.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Ei! Aquí está mi nuevo proyecto, que desenvoluparé a la par que Hocus Pocus. Intentaré combinar el estilo de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo -la primera persona será desde el punto de vista de Bella, en caso contrario lo indicaré.- He de informaros que dudaba si debía publicar la historia en el apartado de Harry Potter o Twilight, por lo que finalmente he decidido hacerlo en ambos.

¡Por cierto! Las reliquias de la muerte y Amanecer no existen.

Reviews, por favor. ¡Un beso!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Las estacas se parecen** **a las varitas**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando desperté aquella mañana de septiembre y sentí los cálidos rayos de sol posarse sobre mi blanquecino rostro no pude evitar que mi todavía adormilada mente creyera encontrarse en Fénix. Sin embargo, los brazos fríos que me sostenían y el torso de mármol en el que reposaba mi cabeza me recordaron que vivía en la pequeña población de Forks, que Charlie era ahora el encargado de cuidar de mí –aunque soliéramos invertir los papeles en este aspecto-, que por primera vez tenía verdaderos amigos y, oh, sí… que era la indefensa pero absolutamente feliz novia de un vampiro. No podéis culparme por mi falta de memoria; los días no suelen ser soleados en Forks. Por supuesto, debía agradecer el hecho de que fuera sábado, pues de lo contrario Edward se vería en la obligación de ausentarse de la población para evitar que los curiosos estudiantes repararan en lo brillante que lucía su piel con el contacto de la luz natural.

Sábado… Decidí que no quería moverme todavía, permanecería unos minutos más fingiendo estar dormida para poder disfrutar del cuerpo perfecto que reposaba a mi lado, escuchando su tan poco necesaria respiración.

-¿Bella?

Prácticamente no me había movido, pero Edward parecía tener un sexto sentido para pillarme en mis momentos más vergonzosos.

-¿Estás despierta?- estaba segura de que aquella oración se acercaba más una afirmación que a una pregunta, pero preferí no dar indicios de conciencia. En lugar de responder me giré fingiendo continuar sumida en un sueño profundo y le di la espalda. Pude notar su mirada sorprendida sobre mi nuca, probablemente preguntándose el porqué de mi reacción. _Ahora querrías saber lo que pienso, ¿eh, Cullen?. _Yo agradecí más que nunca ser un fenómeno con mente infranqueable. Imaginé horrorizada lo que sería de mi vida si Edward hubiera podido escuchar claramente las alocadas ideas que solían habitar en mi atolondrada cabeza. _Probablemente pensaría que soy una pervertida con hormonas incontroladas._ Es decir… el 95% del día lo dedicaba a pensar en su sonrisa torcida, en su voz aterciopelada o en sus ojos dorados, mi sol personal ahora que no podía disfrutar del calor de Fénix. Y el 5% restante… sólo diré que su rostro también aparecía en mis sueños. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí unos fríos labios pasearse por mi cuello descubierto. Todo pensamiento racional que pudiera estar teniendo hasta el momento desapareció rápidamente, dando paso en su lugar a un placentero estado de embriaguez. – Bella… tendré que despertarte.- el aliento cálido de mi amado me hizo estremecer de nuevo. Me besó la mandíbula y el cuello durante unos minutos y yo no podía hacer más que suspirar con placer. Maldije el autocontrol que Edward tan férreamente había impuesto entre los dos, pues sabía que mientras éste existiera nuestros acercamientos no sobrepasarían los meros juegos. Toda la magia se rompió de golpe cuando lo sentí incorporarse con precipitación. ¿Qué…?

-¡Bella!- Charlie irrumpió en mi dormitorio sin la menor consideración. No reparó en la furiosa mirada que le dirigía o en lo sonrojadas que se encontraban mis mejillas.-Voy a ir con Billy a pescar. Volveré tarde, así que no me esperes despierta. Te he dejado algo de dinero en la mesita del teléfono por si no te apetece cocinar y quieres comprarte una de esas abominables hamburguesas vegetarianas.- su sinceridad resultaba encantadora, de veras.- Oh. El teléfono de la reserva está apuntado en una nota del congelador. Utilízalo para avisarme si pasa algo. ¡Hasta luego!

Sin esperar tan solo una respuesta, mi padre desapareció de la estancia tan repentinamente como había ingresado en ella. ¿He comentado alguna vez que cuando se trataba de pesca, Charlie se comportaba como un crío?

Me incorporé todavía aturdida e inspeccioné mi habitación. ¿Dónde se había escondido Edward? De repente, las puertas de mi armario se abrieron y un Edward muy enojado cayó de él. Una bufanda se había enroscado en su torso como si de una serpiente se tratara y mi vampiro favorito parecía tener severos problemas para deshacerse de ella. La carcajada surgió de mi cuerpo sin tan siquiera proponérmelo.

-Me alegra que te diviertas.- él no estaba ofendido realmente, probablemente conciente de lo cómica que resultaba la situación, sin embargo, no deseaba ponerme las cosas fáciles.- Si a ti no te hubiera dado por jugar a la bella durmiente…

-Tendrías que haberte escondido igualmente, Edward. No tenía la intención de moverme, despierta o no.-mis ojos brillaron de felicidad cuando pronuncié las siguientes palabras, haciendo acopio de mi escasa desvergüenza.- Además, parecías bastante contento intentando despertarme con tus técnicas de seducción.

-Uhm. ¿Técnicas de seducción?- ya había conseguido desprenderse de la peligrosa fiera que constituía el viejo retal de lana multicolor que René había considerado encantador en mi decimoquinto cumpleaños. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-Sí.- murmuré nerviosa, sabiendo que por flojo que hablara, él podría escucharme.

-He de suponer que estaban surtiendo efecto, ¿cierto?- su rostro se acercó al mío.

-Es… es posible. – sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos.- Edward…

Y de repente ya no estaba. Cuando besé el aire abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Él se encontraba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana y me sonreía socarronamente. Me puse de pie indignada.

-Deberías cambiarte. Esme ha encontrado una nueva receta de comida italiana y está decidida a preparártela hoy.- su gesto de diversión aumentó cuando vio que las sábanas con las que cubría mi pijama morado caían al suelo por la impresión.- Te espero en el Volvo en media hora y… bonito pijama.

Se esfumó. Literalmente. Lo estaba mirando y de repente… no estaba. Su maldita supervelocidad me había impedido dar una protesta a su plan familiar. Adoraba a los Cullen, pero… necesitaba horas de antelación para prepararme para la que seguro sería una jornada muy movida.

-Genial.

* * *

Tardamos unos cinco minutos en recorrer la distancia que separaba mi casa de la de los Cullen, a pesar de que yo solía estar una media hora en carretera cuando intentaba llegar sola.

Cuando salí del coche plateado –medio mareada, cabe decir- unos fuertes brazos envolvieron mi maltrecho cuerpo. El abrazo del oso.

-Emmet, no puedo… no puedo respirar.- conseguí murmurar sofocada. Él sonreía inocentemente ignorando la molesta mirada de Edward.

-Lo siento, Bella. Es que eres como un peluche.

-Yo… esto… gracias, supongo.

Permanecí quieta unos instantes a la espera de otro efusivo abrazo. Sin embargo, tal muestra de cariño no llegó.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- solía venir hacia mí dando saltitos cuando me oía llegar, para tirárseme encima a la mínima ocasión.

-Ella y Jasper se han ido unos días.- respondió Edward mientras me sujetaba la cintura y me instaba a entrar en la enorme residencia.

-¿De caza?- no entendía qué podía haber separado a mi familia favorita de vampiros, pues sus miembros solían ir juntos a todas partes.

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Bella!- Esme me llamaba desde la cocina. Me dirigí hacia ésta no sin antes mirar a Edward inquisitivamente. ¿Había algo que no quería contarme?

Cuando entré en la estancia un delicioso aroma que no supe identificar llenó de pleno mis fosas nasales. La mesa estaba puesta para una persona, pero cinco sillas rodeaban la del comensal. Parecía que iban a hacer de mi hora de comer un entretenido espectáculo para vampiros. Un plato de pasta esperaba pacientemente en la encimera, cerca de un cuenco con ensalada y una salsera.

-Espero que esta vez no hayas comido nada antes de venir.- la supuesta madre de mi novio sonreía mientras se secaba las manos en un floreado delantal. En él podían leerse claramente unas palabras que me sumieron en una ardua lucha por contener mis carcajadas. "La mejor mami del mundo". No pude evitar convulsionarme un poco.- ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?- había notado mis extraños movimientos.

-Yo… sí. Sólo estoy hambrienta.

-Excelente.- me invitó a sentarme amablemente.

Antes de que pudiera mover mi silla para acomodarme, Emmet, Rosalie y Carlisle ya estaban sentados en las suyas. La vampiresa rubia me sonrió brevemente: nuestra relación no podía calificarse propiamente como tal, pero como mínimo ya no gruñía cuando pasaba cerca de ella.

Edward resopló mientras desplazaba mi asiento caballerosamente. Le respondí con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa y clavé la mirada en el plato.

-Aquí está la comida.- Esme me sirvió copiosamente, ignorando mis súplicas. –Debes comer, cielo. Estás en edad de crecimiento.

Por supuesto, ese comentario valió una estruendosa risotada por parte de Emmet. Miré al frente y me topé con los ojos dorados de mi amado, francamente divertidos. _Te obligaré a comer leche con cereales frente a Charlie._ Levantó las cejas, intrigado por lo que debía pasar por mi mente.

Cogí el tenedor y enrosqué una pequeña cantidad de spaghetti; no quería pasar la vergüenza de tener que sorber la pasta. Por supuesto, todo estaba francamente delicioso. Hubiera sido la mejor comida de mi vida si no hubiera sido por… los cinco pares de ojos dorados que analizaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Debo admitir que fue la hora más larga de mi existencia.

* * *

Suspiré con alivio cuando Edward y yo entramos en su habitación. Él no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había dejado mi plato en el fregadero, tras la insistencia de Esme en que Emmet lo lavaría.

Puse en marcha el reproductor de música para dar paso a una lenta melodía y me eché en el sofá blanco.

Cuando Edward se giró para mirarme estallé.

-¿Qué se supone que era aquello? ¿Pensáis escribir una tesis sobre el proceso de nutrición de los humanos o algo así?- no me importaba que todos los vampiros de la casa pudieran oírnos.

-Lo siento, Bella. Simplemente nos resulta extraño ver a alguien disfrutar con esa comida. Ya sabes… para nosotros sabe a tierra.

-Ya, claro. Teniendo en cuenta que no me permites verte cazar, no sé porque yo he de soportar ese estudio cada vez que me meto el tenedor en la boca.

Se sentó a mi lado y acarició suavemente mi rostro. Sus dedos paseaban por mi piel, casi tan blanca como la suya, con suma delicadeza. Sentí de nuevo el conocido escalofrío que me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que él me tocaba. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme cuando era tan…tan…perfecto?

-No quiero que me veas en ese estado. Tú resultas verdaderamente encantadora cuando comes, pero yo,- suspiró.- yo soy un verdadero monstruo en el momento de alimentarme.

Bufé. Había oído tantas veces ese discurso… De repente, una nueva duda surgió en mi humana mente.

-No me has dicho donde están Alice y Jasper.- Edward se tensó repentinamente. _Te pillé._- ¿Qué pasa? No puede ser tan terrible.

-No lo es, en realidad.

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé cómo contártelo, Bella.- se había incorporado.

-¿No volveréis a marcharos, verdad?- la desesperación inundó cada fibra de mi ser. Edward se giró sorprendido.

-Jamás. Te prometí que no volvería a dejarte.

Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron descomunalmente, pero seguía aquélla incógnita latente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No sé como vas a tomártelo.

-Lo soportaré.- no estaba segura de mis palabras.

-Está bien.- se sentó en el suelo, cerca del sofá, y tomó mi mano.- Es posible que no haya sido del todo sincero contigo. ¡No te he mentido!- exclamó tras mi escandalizado gesto.- Pero he omitido un poco de información.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi transformación?

-No, no. Tu transformación es un tema que quiero discutir contigo más adelante. Esto es diferente.

-¿De qué se trata?- no entendía a dónde iba a llevarnos aquella conversación.

-Magos.

-Magos.- sentencié.

-Magos y otros seres mágicos, en realidad.

-¿Vas a contarme un cuento?

-Nada de eso. Ellos… ellos son reales, Bella. Existen, como nosotros los vampiros.

-Magos.- repetí.

-Sí. Una batalla en su mundo se ha desencadenado y un amigo de Carlisle nos ha pedido ayuda para luchar a su lado. Un mago blanco.- intentó aclarar.- Alice y Jasper han ido a estudiar el terreno.

-Magos.

-¿Bella?

-Magos.

**

* * *

**

Comentario de la autora

¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, de veras.

Quiero agradecer vuestros reviews, todos ellos positivos. Si tenéis una opinión negativa, siempre que sea constructiva, agradecería del mismo modo que me la dierais. ¡Eso sí! Postead. Sólo os llevará unos minutos y a mí me haréis infinitamente feliz.

También estoy pensado en iniciar una nueva historia, Claroscuro. Edward abandona a Bella y diez años después…

Muchos besos.


End file.
